User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show - Season 2 Episode 9
Title: Splendid-O-Ween Starring Roles: Splendid the Flying Squirrel And Handy the Beaver Featuring: Princess Unikitty Wendy Testaburger And Dipper Pines Appearances: Nicole Watterson Timmy Turner Lana Loud Red Stickman Kyle Broflovski Lucy Loud And Lisa Loud Narrator: It was Halloween, *Camera zooms to the left as he is talking, he talks as we see most of the cast* everybody was ready, even adults *Nicole have a black cat outfit, going trick-or-treating... Or what is it forbidden for adults or adults just can't?* Some forgot what they was doing... *As camera zooms by* Lana: *Points at Timmy next to her, Timmy Turner is himself? He forgot disguise or outfit whatever, whatever Lana is laughing at Timmy due to it and due to dat it is duh... Lana is a pig since she have snout* HAHAHAH! Timmy! Where's your outfit? Your weird! Timmy: Huh? *He notices, and as he notices he glares angry at Lana* >:( GRRRR!! Narrator: Nobody could just stand there so dry and could do some fun, what is for fun for sure? Stickman: *He is suddenly scaring us as we saw a scarecrow, the scarecrow was him, so just a prank by him* BOO! *Crows flies away* Lol, scared viewers? Narrator: Let The Narrator talk, The Narrator continue: Stickman: Sorry! Narrator: That is ok then right, then i am The Narrator: Some was too shy to go out maybe because of religion... Kyle: *Is in his window, not outside* HEY! >:/! Narrator: Some was very hard to spot! *Lucy could be seen, she is hiding in a dark alley but for some reason, as her black parts is hidden, we can see the white stuff from her, Narrator didn't notice her!* Narrator: And some... DIDN'T need disguises to go trick-or-treating! *Lisa drinks a potion and as she did after that, Lisa are now a giant monster, green dinosaur looking monster* Narrator: But what is this story about? Why about somebody who, shall i say.... Lack hands? *Camera FINALLY stops by Handy's house, and zooms inside as we see shadow of Handy since we see him from window, inside he is finally seen* Handy: Oh boy! :D *Looks at his disguise, a Splendid costume!* I am so gonna use my Splendid costume, everybody will love me! *Handy TRIES to take it, but he lack hands, he scowls and looks at us* GRRR! >:/ <:( Sigh... *Goes outside* <:/ I am such a wimp... Uh Oh! *Spots Unikitty, Wendy, and Dipper coming to him, Unikitty is dressed as a witch, Wendy is dressed as a clown and Dipper is dressed as Handy* My friends are coming! They will think i am a wimp that i lack a disguise... WAAAAH! >_< *As Handy yells, Splendid is at his fortress, dressed up as Superman, he looks at the mirror* Splendid: Oh yeah! *Checks muscles* I look accurate as heck! *Hears Handy's "HELP!" which is... Which is "WAAAAH!"* Huh?!? It is Handy! ^^ I save people in Halloween! *Hums his theme and flies away* *Splendid flies past an evil woman which looks like Splendont* Woman: WOAH! *Falls down, Splendid returns back and believes she really is Splendont* Splendid: *Points at her* YOU! >:O *Beats her up to death, continues to fly away, he finally arrives to Handy* What is it, Handy? Handy: SPLENDID! OMG! So Splendid, thank gosh your here, my friends are coming, IF they see me without disguise they gonna after that insult me! Splendid: Do not worry! I got this! *Splendid takes of his mask and disguse for uh sure, Splendid without mask and disguise is for sure embarassing* Take those! *Quickly dresses up Handy as they both spins around, Handy IS in right time done* Your Welcome! Handy: WOW! *Looks at himself* Thanks Splendid! :O Here they comes! Unikitty: Hi... Uh, who is Splendid? Wendy: Pffft! Who cares? We got Handy! Your so cool! Unikitty: Yeah! Dipper: I look dorky btw! Handy: >:/ *Looks at us* GRRRR! Splendid: Well kids, enjoy your... :O Halloween? *The others stares blankly at Splendid, the others laughs at Splendid* Splendid: *Looks at himself* OMG! I AM NAKED! :O *Covers himself* I must... AAAH! *Splendid then TRIES to fly away over a cliff, as he for sure tries very cool over the cliff, he notice his flaps is gone, now normal squirrel maybe, very un-cool, can Splendid survive? Could he? Poor Splendid failed* Uh Oh! *Stares at us* WAAAH! *Falls down and he splatter on ground, he died! Handy: Huh? Who is Handy? I am Splendid! *Handy now HAVE Splendid's flaps too, Handy however is happy, Handy winks* ;)! *Daw Dude, ;( Poor Splendid btw* Winner: Handy the Beaver! Handy: :D Happy Halloween Everybody! The End! Category:Blog posts